The present invention relates to a composition and container for treating a vertical surface. Specifically, the present invention relates to a container which contains a composition, which is a treatment composition.
Vertical surfaces, such as walls, curtains, and may be cleaned and/or treated by many methods, such as washing, scrubbing, vacuuming, etc. However, many methods and apparatuses for cleaning a vertical surface tend to be messy, inconvenient, and/or burdensome. Specifically, when applied to a vertical surface, many compositions tend to run down the vertical surface and collect and/or drip to make the area below the vertical surface messy. In cases where the vertical surface is part of something which is held in the hand, for example, a shoe, then the dripping may make the user""s hand messy and may thus necessitate additional rinsing or washing steps.
While containers for holding, storing and applying a product are well-known, and while treatment compositions such as cleaning compositions, bleaching compositions, conditioning compositions, etc. are also well known, the treatment of vertical surfaces remains a messy and awkward process.
The present invention relates to an improved container which contains a housing containing at least one aperture and a treatment composition located within the housing. The combination of the treatment composition and the housing has a mess factor of from about 3.6*10xe2x88x924 to about 1.1*10xe2x88x9211. When the housing is in a prepared state and squeezed, the treatment composition exits the housing from the aperture.
The present invention also relates to a kit containing such an improved container and a set of instructions which contain a recommendation to treat an item by applying the treatment composition to a surface. At least a part of the surface is vertically oriented during the application step.
It has now been found that the combination of a container and a treatment composition having the mess factor described may significantly reduce messiness when the treatment composition is applied to a vertical surface. Moreover, the significant advantages of the present invention are especially noticeable when the vertical surface is part of an item which is held in the hand, such as a shoe or a laundry item, and more especially a shoe.
These and other features, aspects, advantages, and variations of the present invention, and the embodiments described herein, will become evident to those skilled in the art from a reading of the present disclosure and accompanying figures with the appended claims, and are covered within the scope of these claims.